


First Date

by Artemis1097



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Jealousy, Mentioned Jercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1097/pseuds/Artemis1097
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Percy sets Rachel and Reyna up? Will it end up being awkward or will they be able to fall for each other? You never know, when it has anything to do with in the life of myths anything could happen. If Reyna seems a bit OOC, it's because after spending so much time with the Greeks, she's softened up. One-shot. Reyna/Rachel</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Rachel’s POV

“So…….. Isn’t the weather lovely today.” I mumbled awkwardly. Reyna raised her eyebrow at me and smiled.

“Is that the best you’ve got, Oracle.” She asked with a mischievous smile. I sighed and pulled some of my frizzly hair behind my ear.

“I don’t usually go on dates. I only went on one, but the guy had to leave and save the world.” I commented lightly internally cursing Percy for forcing me on a date. 

Not saying that I don’t think Reyna’s hot, because she is. But I would have liked to asked her out, instead of Percy hooking us up on this date. I’ll find a way to get him back sooner or later. Right know I should just try focus on not messing this up.

“Well this is my first date. So there’s nothing to worry about, Elizabeth.” Gods, now she’s calling me by my middle name. I felt myself blushing furiously. She looked at me curiously as if she were trying to read my every thought.

“Should we order now?” I asked shyly. She nodded and waved her hand in the air to call the waitress. It looked like she caught the waitress’ attention, because one minute later a pretty blonde girl was heading our way.

“Hi, How can I help you?” The blonde asked, I noticed she mostly looked at Reyna rather than me. For some reason I felt something bubbling in my stomach. Was it jealousy? It can’t be, we’re not even dating. To take my thoughts of that topic, I started to skim over the menu.

Reyna smiled at the waitress. “I would like the Caesar salad with Raspberry Tea.”

The waitress wrote it down on her notepad. She then turned and looked at me pointedly, waiting for me to order.

“I’ll have a Diet Coke with a Hamburger. No mayo, please. I also would like it with a side of fries.” I replied still trying not to get mad, because the waitress was looking at my Reyna. Wait, My Reyna?! Where did that come from, I definitely have something wrong with myself.

The blonde nodded. “Will that be everything?” She asked.

Reyna and I nodded and the waitress took our menus away.

To get over the fact I’m crazy, I decided to tease Reyna. “Really, a Caesar salad. Isn’t that a bit stereotypical.” I asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow. 

She rolled her eyes at me. “Oh, shut up.”

“Aren’t you just a mean person. No wonder this is your first date.” I said playfully.

“I’m mean, says the one that always yells at Percy every single day.” She pointed out.

“You deal with Percy for a day and so how you like it.” I retorted.

“Well he was my co-Praetor once.” The daughter of Bellona said.

“Ya, but that was only for like a day. I have to deal with him for the rest of my life.”

“Oh, you poor thing having to deal with the hero of Olympus.” The brunette sympathized fakely.

“Just, because he’s the hero of Olympus doesn’t make him any less of a idiot.” I mumbled while shaking my head remembering all the stupidities he’s done over the years I’ve known him. And let me just tell you it’s a LONG list.

“Why don’t we talk about each other, instead of Percy.” She suggested as she tugged the end of her braid.

“Well there isn’t much we can learn about each other. We’ve been friends for 3 years already.” I responded.

She nodded. “But, we can always learn new things.”

“True.”

“Why don’t we ask each other 10 questions and we have to answer honestly.” I asked. (This is actually a game me and my friends play.)

“I like the idea. I’ll ask first. Who do you consider your best friend?”

“Either Percy or Annabeth” 

“Favorite color?”

“Green”

“Do you get along with Apollo?”

I thought about this question. “I guess we get along, but I get annoyed at him when he just pops up out of nowhere.”

“Which Camp is your favorite?”

“Camp Half-Blood” She looked a bit disappointed at that.

“Which camper do you dislike the most?”

“Drew Tanaka”

“Why?”

“She’s always flirting with me even though I’m not interested.” Something changed in Reyna’s expression, but changed back to her stoic expression. Was it jealousy? Or did I see wrong?

“Do you ever feel overwhelmed with this whole mythology world?”

“At the beginning I kind of was, but started to get use to it.”

“Did you ever feel like no one understood you? I mean with you being able to see through the mist and everybody else couldn’t.”

“All the time. I always saw things and people told me I was crazy.” Reyna grabbed my hand from the other side of the table and gave my hand reassuring squeeze.

“You're not alone anymore, Rach. Next question, did you know your initials spell R.E.D.” She asked mischievously while still holding my hand. For some reason, her holding my hand made me feel better.

“Do you know how many times Valdez has to remind me of that?”

She laughed and it made her look less Roman and more like a normal 20-year old. Then, the blonde waitress from before came back with our plates. We said thank you and she left. 

“How many question are left?” The ex-praetor asked as she took a sip of her tea.

“Technically , 1 but that was a question so it’s already 0?” I replied as I dipped a fry in the ketchup.

“Guess that’s fair.” She shrugged her shoulders and took a bit of her salad.

“So it’s my turn……… Do you still communicate with Hylla?”

“Yes, after I learned about Iris messaging. I started to talk to her once a week.”

I nodded and took a sip of my Diet Coke. “Did you notice that the waitress was checking you out?”

“Yes, Why are you jealous?” The brunette asked with a smirk.

“Not one bit. Next question, weren’t you straight?”

“The same I could say for you.”

“Good point, Have you ever met your Mom?”

She frowned for a moment. “No, but I felt her presence when I was defeating Orion.” 

“Did you really think that Leo tried to destroy New Rome on his own free will?”

“I wasn’t really sure back then what to think. I was all confused from learning that there was greek demigods also.”

“Favorite Color?”

“Purple”

“For some reason, I’m not really surprised. Where did you get that ring?” I asked as I took a bite from my hamburger.

“It was a gift from my mother, Hylla has one also. My mother gave it to my father and told him to give it to us.” The daughter of Bellona replied as she started to twist her ring around.

I nodded. “Three questions left. If the gods asked you to become immortal, would you accept?”

“No”

“Why?” 

“Just thinking about watching the people I love die makes me sad. I would literally become crazy.”

“Last question, Do you like me?” I know I was kind of pushing the boundary, but I wanted to know if Percy had to drag her here.

“Well I cannot deny that you are beautiful.” Reyna stated as she grabbed my hand. I felt my heartbeat speeding rapidly and realized that I was starting to blush. “Maybe, I wasn’t very keen of the idea at first, but I don’t really mind it anymore.”

“Th….an...ks.” I stuttered. I felt like my face was soon going to be able to match the color of my hair.

“Your welcome.” She said as she finished eating. We got up and dumped our trays of food. As we headed outside, I realized that we didn’t have anything else to do.

“Want to go to the park?” Reyna suggested as she took my hand.

I bit my lip. “Sure.” 

We started walking and on the way to the park we started a conversation on how stupid Percy can be. Because let’s be honest, who ever on their reasonable mind stabs someone with a sword without knowing if they’re mortal or not. That’s just plain stupidity.

When we finally got to the park, I noticed that a girl was looking at us. For a moment, I thought she might be a monster, but she looked too normal. And she kept glancing at our intertwined hands. She looked like a teenager, so I’m guessing she’s either 16 or 17.

“Is it just me or is that girl looking at us?” Reyna questioned as we took a seat at the bench.

“Yup, she’s looking at us. Do you think she’s a monster?” I asked.

The Latina furrowed her eyebrow. “Don’t think she is. If it were a monster, it would have already gotten closer.” 

I nodded. “Maybe she’s never seen two girls holding hands?” I suggested, putting my head on Reyna’s shoulder.

Reyna looked down at me and smiled at me fondly. She placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

“Hi” said an unknown voice. Lifted my head up from Reyna’s shoulder, to see the girl that had been staring at us.

“Hey” I replied with a friendly smile.

The brown-haired girl bit her lip nervously. “I’m Dawn”

I held my hand out and she shaked it. “I’m Rachel and this is Reyna.” I said as she shaked Reyna’s hand as well.

“So, why were you staring at us. Not to be rude or anything, but I’m just curious.” Reyna asked bluntly.

Dawn blushed. “Sorry, for coming off so creepy. I just love how you guys don’t care about anything and walk around with no care in the world holding hands. I mean being a lesbian couple and everything. It amazes me how you guys don’t care. I’ve noticed couples before not being that affectionate in front of other people, because they’re afraid to be judged. That’s actually the situation, I have with my girlfriend.” She said as she suddenly frowned. “She hasn’t come out to her parents yet. Sometimes I feel like she will never come out. But anyways I find you guys amazing and such a cute couple.”

Reyna smiled at her reassuringly. “Thanks” She locked her fingers with mine. “And Dawn don’t worry, I’m sure your girlfriend will accept who she is sooner or later and if she doesn’t. Then she doesn’t truly love you and doesn’t deserve you. So don’t bum yourself out about it.” 

Dawn smiled back at her. “Thanks for the advice. Well I guess I’ll leave you guys to your date that I so abruptly interrupted.”

“It’s fine, we enjoyed talking to you.” I replied.

Dawn shook our hands again. “Bye, it was great meeting you.”

“Goodbye” Reyna and I said simultaneously. Dawn waved at us and walked away. 

“Well that was interesting.” I commented.

“Very interesting, if I may say so myself.”

I looked at her and noticed how she always played with her ring when thinking. 

“So since when are we dating.” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Does it bother you that I said that?”

As I thought it through. I actually didn’t mind it one bit, but to be honest how could anyone mind being the girlfriend of the Puerto Rican beauty.

“Nope.” I answered truthfully.

“So are we dating now. I’m not very good at this relationship thing. The first guy I liked disappeared and left before I could tell him my feelings. The second guy I liked said I wasn’t his type and rejected me. Now they’re both dating. So I suck at this.”

“Well we can date if you want to. I don’t want to force you if you're not ready for a relationship.”

“I think I’m ready.” She started to lean in and before I knew it there was a pair of soft lips connected to mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck to deepen the kiss even more. It was magic, the way her lips connected with mine. I guess this how it really felt to be on cloud nine. The warmth of her mouth sent a current running through my body. But we finally had to separate from the lack of oxygen. 

“That was amazing.” I said between taking breaths.

“Yeah, we should definitely do that more often.” Reyna suggested.

“Totally agree.”

“What to go hang out at my apartment for a while?” 

“Isn’t that a bit early in our relationship?” I joked. 

Reyna rolled her eyes at me. “I meant watching a movie and cuddling. And maybe we could sneak some kisses in between them.”

I grinned at her. “I like the way you think.”

“So, I’m guessing you agreed.” 

“Of course.” I replied with a quick peck to her cheek. Then all the sudden realization dawned on me.

“OH MY GODS, how are we going to tell Percy?” Reyna paled. 

“We are so screwed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I only had Dawn in for a small part and I fell in love with her. I’m even tempted to feature her in some of my other one-shots. I didn’t explain her appearance in the story, but she has brown hair with purple mixed in the ends and her eye color is light brown. She’s mostly a shy, quiet girl that barely talks, but when you get to know her she’s a lot more open. (To be honest, that’s basically my personality. I’m the quiet girl that never talks. Even my friend said that everybody else doesn’t know how I really am except a few people.) 
> 
> I don’t really think I’m doing a sequel for this one-shot, but who knows. I picked Reyna/Rachel for my first one-shot, since it’s not a very common pairing. For my next one-shot, I’ll probably do a more common pairings like Percabeth or Solangelo. I’m going to try to do a variety of pairings


End file.
